Secretos de Familia
by Twigirl24
Summary: Bella cree que su familia es normal, hasta que un imprevisto la hace dudar. Edward su "supuesto" primo es su única esperanza de descubrir la verdad. Pero, ¿Que tan grave es el hecho de que Bella se entere de la verdad?. Allí inicia el suplicio para Bella y Edward, empezando por el amor y terminando en una posible muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos De Familia**

**Prólogo**

Al ingresar a la habitación de estar, se encontraban todos, mi "familia" y a mi lado Edward. Todos tenían una expresión inescrutable en su mirada. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió todos y cada uno de mis poros. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, algo en mí me decía a gritos que había llegado el día. El día de la verdad.

-Toma asiento cariño.- Dijo Esme. Obedecí esperando una explicación a todo. Absolutamente a todo. Al instante Edward se puso en cuclillas frente a mí y me observó con sus ojos completamente perdidos y sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-Te diremos la verdad Bella, pero, prométeme que serás prudente.-Asentí.

En ese instante comenzó lo que le llamaría mi suplicio pero al mismo tiempo una fascinante e irreal historia de amor. Para mí "Nada más bastaría, si él no estaba a mi lado. Así mi vida dependiera de ello".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente de mi autoría.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**La Desaparición**

-Bella cariño baja rápido- Gritaba René histérica.

-¡Enseguida voy!- Y allí me encontraba empacando todo. Los planes de mis padres eran irnos a vivir con mis tíos los Cullen, al estado de Washington. Habían pasado cinco años desde nuestra última visita, que no sé por qué razón dejamos de frecuentarlos. Éramos muy unidos.

-¡Listo!- avisé mientras bajaba las escaleras, Charlie guardó nuestras maletas en el auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

Durante todo el viaje recordé los viejos tiempos. Esos viejos e inolvidables tiempos. Recordaba que todas mis vacaciones eran allí, éramos muy felices, hasta el último día de nuestra estadía. Ese día fue amargo para todos, las despedidas no eran mi fuerte pero, esta era diferente ya que Esme y Carlisle se despidieron con tal dolor, como si presintieran que no volveríamos. En este viaje conocería a mis flamantes primos: Alice, Jasper y Edward. Ya que mis tíos los enviaron a un internado en Alaska, por eso nunca los conocí, supongo que sus vacaciones no se topaban con las mías. Por algún motivo totalmente desconocido ante mis ojos hoy volveríamos y para mi sorpresa los conocería.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué volvemos?- frunció el ceño y me dijo: - Bella tu padre y yo ya te lo dijimos, conocerás a tus primos- Sonrió

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a ¿Por qué ahora, tan de improviso?- arrugó su frente pero no me respondió. No me atreví a interrumpir el silencio, así que el resto del viaje me dejé caer en un profundo sueño.

-Cariño despierta- Una mano fría me acariciaba el pómulo, era esa mano fría pero tan cálida de René. Yo era la única anormal mis padres eran tan pálidos y fríos, como si no llevasen vida en sí. Pero eso en mi mundo era imposible, "en mi mundo".

Desperté y nos encontrábamos frente a la casa de mis tíos quienes ya se hallaban allí dispuestos a recibirnos, junto a tres jóvenes ellos debían ser mis primos.

-Hola bella ¿Cómo estás cariño? ¡Oh! Qué hermosa te has puesto. Cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho en todos estos años?- Era mi adorada tía Esme quién me abrazaba a punto de dejarme aplastada, también era fría como todos allí.

-Ya basta, amor la vas a atosigar- interrumpió mi tío. Sonreí

-Me alegro de verlos, de nuevo.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Mientras mis atolondrados padres charlaban a gusto con mis tíos, mis primos se me acercaron.

-¡Hola Bella! Yo soy Alice, ellos son mis hermanos Jasper y Edward- dijo mientras los señalaba, cada uno me saludó muy cordialmente. El día concurrió muy normal, me instalé y me conocí un poco con mis primos.

Al día siguiente salí en el auto con mis padres, íbamos a comprar algo para la despensa. Al llegar a un restaurante se detuvieron y me enviaron a comprar algunas cosas mientras ellos hacían una diligencia.

-Bella, cuídate no nos demoramos. Toma este dinero y compra lo que te encargamos- Asentí, mis padres se encontraban muy angustiados por una razón casi imposible de descubrir, pero ello se notaba en sus semblantes.

Entré al lugar, compré lo que me encargaron y a la hora salí, pero para mi sorpresa no se encontraban allí así que me senté en una pequeña banca allí afuera. Pasaban los minutos y cada vez oscurecía más y más, un tenue gris se apoderaba del día y se tornaba cada vez más oscuro hasta volverse negro, ni un alma en pena pasaba por allí. Intenté buscar un auto que me llevara hacia mi casa pero para mí desdichada suerte no encontré ninguno, y mi celular lo había dejado en casa de mis tíos.

La desesperación se apoderaba cada vez más de mí, pero no era totalmente por el hecho de que me encontraba sola, perdida y sin ayuda posible, sino porque me preocupaba que mis padres hubiesen sufrido algún accidente. _¡Cállate! No pienses cosas malas Bella, Todo está bien. ¡No, no está bien, ellos jamás se irían sin ti!_

-¡Oh! Bella aquí estás. Estaba muy preocupado, buscándote como un loco.- era Edward ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Mis padres Edward ¿Dónde están?-

-Llamaron hace un momento y me encargaron de recogerte, porque tuvieron un imprevisto y viajaron a Italia, solo por unos negocios. No es nada de qué preocuparse-

-¿Qué? Edward, ¿De qué hablas? Mis padres no se irían así porque sí y menos por negocios dejándome aquí tirada ¡Olvidada!- Apenas reaccioné y bajé mi tono de voz.

-Ven conmigo.- nos montamos en el auto y el silencio reinó durante todo el camino, me encontraba de tal genio que no quise hablarle. Aquí ocurría algo raro, Charlie y mucho menos René me dejarían olvidada allí y se irían sin despedirse, era completamente ilógico.

Llegamos e inmediatamente me volteé hacia él y le exigí que me dijera la verdad.

-Bella, esa es la verdad-

-Yo sé que no Edward. ¿Tan difícil te es decirme que ocurre o que ocurrió?- Frunció el ceño. En sus hermosos ojos dorados había un poco de culpa, pero no sabía por qué.

-Perdóname- Musitó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

**Un Día Más**

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Charlie y Renné se fueron. Mientras tanto, yo seguía aquí en Forks. Antes vivíamos en Nueva York, allí el clima era frío pero no tanto como el de aquí, aún así tenía la ropa adecuada. Lo extraño ahora, era que yo no hacía nada que no involucrara a mis padres, no tenía amigas íntimas, no salía a fiestas, etcétera. Yo era la clase de "chica rara", del instituto a la casa y de la casa al instituto, esa era mi famosa y divertida rutina, y sin ellos aquí me sentía perdida. Y ahora, seguía admirando los enormes pinos cubriéndose de nieve a través de mi ventana, esta habitación siempre la había ocupado yo cada vez que venía, en un principio me preocupé creyendo que tal vez lo usaría alguno de mis primos, pero no, seguía igual a la última vez que la había habitado: las paredes de un lila pálido, a mi izquierda la cama doble junto a la mesa de noche, el armario en frente de ésta, a mi derecha la ventana con un mueble en el cual me encontraba sentada justo ahora.

Me sobresalté al ver a Esme en la puerta observándome.

—Veo que te encanta el paisaje. —Dijo sonriéndome cálida, como sólo ella lo hacía—.Ya te he preparado un delicioso desayuno, baja cuando desees.

Asentí y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta.

—Me encantaría que no siguieras enojada, Edward me ha dicho que sigues evitándole, tal vez…

—No lo estoy evitando. —Suspiré y dejé de mirar por la ventana para mirarla a los ojos—.Simplemente ustedes no quieren decirme la razón por la cual mis padres se fueron.

—No queremos, sencillamente, no lo sabemos —Vaciló un momento—. Creí que te agradaría visitarnos…—Su cara se ensombreció, con un gesto de tristeza.

—Claro que me alegra, tía. Lo siento, no era mi intención que pensaras esto.

Miró en dirección a las maletas todavía hechas y puestas al lado del armario, sonrió con tristeza y cerró la puerta. Dirigí mi mirada a mis maletas, me sentí mal por haberlas dejado allí, lo más probable era que Esme no me creía, y era cierto, en estos momentos no deseaba quedarme aquí. No quise deshacer las maletas porque en el fondo creía que mis padres vendrían por mí, y así los acompañaría a su tan importante viaje, pero sabía que estaba equivocada. De mala gana salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras, crucé la sala de estar y me dirigí al comedor. Todos se encontraban sentados y sólo Carlisle y Esme me miraron. Jasper, Alice y Edward seguían mirando sus platos como si lo que hubiera en ellos fuera basura o un animal muerto en vez de comida. Me senté al lado de Edward que automáticamente se irguió en su silla. A mi izquierda estaba Esme, frente a mí Jasper y Alice.

Miré mi picadillo de frutas, mi favorito. Tomé un sorbo de mi jugo de naranja y me sobresalté cuando Alice y Jasper se levantaron al mismo tiempo, con su plato y vaso en manos completamente intactos, los dejaron en el fregadero y se fueron, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de pocos amigos de Edward. Carlisle y Esme se miraron un poco tensos y al cabo de unos minutos se levantaron.

—Comeremos en la sala. —Dijo Esme sonriendo—.Queremos ver las noticias.

Asentí. Era extremadamente raro que mis primos no hubiesen probado bocado alguno, tal vez estaban enojados. Miré un poco desconcertada a Edward, quién seguía sin comer.

—Ni que fueran bichos—dije señalando con la mirada a su plato—. ¿No les gusta comer en familia?

—Creí que no me dirigías la palabra. —Empujó el plato y se irguió con los brazos cruzados—. No, cada uno come cuando quiere y donde quiere.

—Ya veo, creí que estaban enojados conmigo—Medité un momento sobre lo que iba a decir y tomé otro sorbo de mi jugo—. Oye, lo siento ¿sí?, solo que no me adapto todavía, sé que no es tu culpa y sé que sabes algo... pero quiero llevar la fiesta en paz.

Y por primera vez en todos esos minutos, me miró, con cautela y con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera tratando de descifrarme y de saber si era verdad mi disculpa. No pude apartar la mirada y él no se inmutó en ningún segundo, era como si batallara consigo mismo y no lograra saber quién era yo.

—Yo te puedo ayudar…—Curvó sus labios en una media sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, y me maldije por ello. Era solo mi primo tratando de intimidarme ¿no? —.Me refiero a adaptarte, ya sabes, salir y conocer el pueblo.

—Ya conozco el pueblo.

—No sabes qué ha cambiado, hace cinco años que no vienes.

—De acuerdo—Dije mientras me ponía en pie, al instante Edward también se levantó, miré a su plato intacto y él siguió mi mirada.

—No tengo hambre —afirmó recogiendo los platos y dejándolos en el fregadero. Salió de la cocina y yo hice lo mismo, pero lavé los platos.

Al terminar me fui a mi habitación, tomé una ducha con agua caliente que hizo que me relajara. Seguía preocupada por mis padres que no habían deparado siquiera en llamarme. Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis negros y una camisa manga larga blanca. Estaba peinándome cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Edward, entró al instante en que iba a permitirle pasar. Llevaba un celular en la mano.

—Es Renné, quiere hablar contigo. —Dijo entregándome el celular y después se fue.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?_

— ¡Oh! Genial, en los últimos tres días estuve preguntándome sobre qué se sentía que te dejaran botada en un supermercado, y adivina qué, llegué a la conclusión de que mis padres se olvidaron de la triste existencia de su única hija.

—_No seas dramática hija, lo siento, nos llamaron de urgencia y tuvimos que asistir. En el viaje al aeropuerto llamé a casa pero nadie estaba y después de unas horas Edward contestó y le pedí que fuera por ti. ¡Lo lamento! Sabes que no te olvidaríamos._

—Y ¿Por qué no llamaron antes? —Repliqué.

—_Porque no hemos logrado un tiempo libre, ¿Sabes? Hemos estado de reunión en reunión…_

—Mientes, te conozco Renné Swan.

—_Perdí el teléfono —Admitió y suspiró—. ¿Nos perdonas?, prometemos recompensarte. Lo juro. _

Toda la dureza que intenté reunir en mi voz se derrumbó, mi madre siempre lograba persuadirme con su tono dulce.

—Sí, pero ¿Cuándo vuelven?

—_Aún no lo sabemos, las cosas se han complicado un poco, y demoraremos unos días. Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no sales con tus primos o con tus viejos amigos?_

—Mamá, sabes que no tengo amigos aquí en Forks—Recordé al instante a Jake, mi único mejor amigo de la infancia, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

—_Bueno, entonces hazlos. Y háblate con tus primos, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, fuiste un poco exagerada cariño. Cuídate y no salgas con extraños. ¿De acuerdo?_

—Vale. Si lo haré.

_—Te amamos._

Colgó. A veces me sorprendía lo relajada que podía llegar a ser mi madre. Recordé a Jake, mi mejor amigo, no pude despedirme de él hace cinco años, y lo lamenté todo este tiempo, aunque tuve miedo de contactarlo y que él me rechazara. Pero podía buscarlo, explicarle porqué me fui e intentar volver a ser amigos. Aún recordaba dónde quedaba su casa y antes de arrepentirme bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Le entregué rápidamente el celular a Alice quién estaba sentada en la sala viendo la televisión, pero no preguntó a donde iba.

De camino me entraron los nervios, la casa de Jake quedaba a varias cuadras de aquí, sin contar que técnicamente la casa de mis tíos quedaba un poco alejada de la carretera principal. Pero no tenía carro ni siquiera una moto, así que decidí caminar.

* * *

¡Holaa! bueno por fin me reporté, decidí hacerlo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que ya hace rato no la seguía. Como siempre gracias por leerme y espero sus reviews... ¡Besos vampíricos! (no sé como serán) :D


End file.
